


Plush and Inviting

by thequidditchpitch_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff, Harry Potter Next Generation, Heterosexual Sex, Romance, The Quidditch Pitch: Erotic Couplings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-10-08
Updated: 2007-10-08
Packaged: 2018-10-27 01:38:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10799034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thequidditchpitch_archivist/pseuds/thequidditchpitch_archivist
Summary: This is an





	Plush and Inviting

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

  

“Do you believe me?  Do you believe that…that I love you, Ron?” she whimpered, her own moist eyes staring into his as her index finger wrapped itself around the neckline of his t-shirt and held it in place.

 

Ron’s heart leapt at hearing those words.  Something he had considered for a very long time.  Love.  She loved him.  Just hearing her finally say it brought a comfort to him, a quieting of the rage and turmoil that pounded in his head.  She was right.  He would have to trust her if they were going to be together.  If she said they were just friends, then he should take her at her word.

 

Her eyes are what sealed it.  Those pools of warmth, they were pleading with him, loving him.  They showed him the real truth.

 

Locked in her view, he inhaled deeply.  “I believe you.”  His lips crashed into hers as he crushed her against his body, steering her back through the door behind them into the living area.  Leaving her lips, he started whispering through a myriad of desperate kisses all over her tear-streaked face, “I believe you.  I do.  Hermione.”  His words were interspersed with more feather kisses to her jaw and then her neck.

 

He had heard it from her first and part of him felt rather guilty for not having spoken of his true passion before her.  She needed to hear it, she needed confirmation.  It was evident in her eyes and in the way she returned his kisses deeply, nearly bruising his lips with want.  Grabbing a handful of his t-shirt, she tugged and he lurched toward her as she stepped into the center of the room.

 

Ripping her lips away from him, her eyes conveyed her true self and both hands pulled the t-shirt free of his waistband and ran themselves up his bare back.  She was warm and soft and his back muscles tensed as her fingertips explored this yet unknown territory.  Ron’s hands remained on her shoulders, frozen in position as he watched her and allowed his body to enjoy this new sensation.  Her hands came around to his chest and ran up once and then trailed down his stomach and then to his leg as she slowly sunk to the floor.  First, his gaze drifted down, met with hers, but soon his body followed and instinctively he cradled her head in his hand and laid her down onto that one plush and inviting household purchase.

 

He settled down next to her on the rug and just marveled at the lovely sight before him.  Her beautiful, soft curls cascaded through his fingers and he paused to enjoy the silkiness of each strand.  Years of longing and finally this.  A full, jaw aching, toothy smile overtook him.

 

“What?”  she asked innocently – softly.

 

Gently stroking her cheek, his thumb and forefinger slid down to hold her chin before he placed a simple kiss on her lips.  “I just can’t believe that I’m this lucky.  You are so brilliant and I’m amazed that you’re here with me and I’m holding you like this.”

 

They had never gone beyond the point of some heavy snogging, but something told him that this was the moment to explore a bit more.  She simply smiled and then reached up to hook her finger in the top of his t-shirt for the second time that night and pulled him down.  Their lips met with great tenderness, soft and slow, basking in the heat and sense of belonging that it offered to both of them.

 

Ron felt a strong sense of obligation to show this brilliant girl the deepest longings of his heart and so with infinite gentleness he pulled back one, two, three times, each kiss lasting just a bit longer than the previous.  During the last one, Hermione drew in a deeper breath and he felt her tongue graze his lips.  Without delay, he opened his mouth to her and met her tongue with his, exploring her mouth, her teeth, tasting the wonderful flavor of mint and something that was altogether just Hermione.  She tasted fantastic and he delved deeper, holding her tight against him.

 

Just when he didn’t think he could go any longer without a breath, he felt her hands run up under his shirt again, one on his side while the other slowly scratched his back and up his spine.  Utterly new, this sensation sent ripples of pleasure over his skin.

 

Then a hand snaked up between them, stroking his chest.  The intimate nature of her caress made him pause which seemed rather odd.  It was just his chest.  After all, it was different for men.  They had their shirts off all the time.  He was used to the feel of the air on his bare chest, something he assumed would be quite a different sensation for a woman.  Somehow he also assumed that Hermione touching his skin would feel the same as the wind brushing against it when he was working in the yard or the feel of the water when he went swimming.  However, having her fingers skim along his stomach, her nails leaving a trail of pleasure, well it was unlike anything he could have imagined, even in his most vivid fantasy.

 

  _Oh, god.  Oh, god.  She’s touching me and it feels so good…she’s making me crazy._

_***_

His body was so hard and yet so soft at the same time.  

 

_When did he develop these muscles?  Oh, Merlin!_

 

She nearly drew her hands back, some voice within her crying out that this was forbidden -  feeling his warmth and the sculpted waves of his stomach.  And then there was this dusting of hair that felt thicker as her hand moved down.  Hermione’s thoughts wandered to what lie beneath the waistband of his denims and felt a dull ache building below.

 

  _Stop thinking that!  You’re not ready for that.  Are you?  Oh, but I want to feel more._    

 

*** 

 

That single touch, that simple act of her skimming his chest brought forth a tidal wave of lust and Ron gripped both of her wrists and raised them over her head, pinning her to the floor as he crawled on top of her with a feral gaze and began kissing her in earnest now.  His lips were on her mouth, her chin, her jaw, under her ear and then back to crash against her mouth again.  

 

The sounds he was eliciting from this prim and proper young woman were enticing.  Her mouth flew open and she sucked in a hungry breath as his lips reclaimed her neck.  Gently, he nibbled on her earlobe and barely whispered, “Hermione.”  It was hot and low and her body responded out of sheer instinct.  She arched her back, lifting her hips off the floor, effectively pressing them against his growing erection.

 

  _What is she doing?  Oh, dear lord.  She can’t want…no, this is too soon…I should stop this.  Except, I don’t want to stop.  I don’t want to stop!_

 

Hermione was apparently enjoying these wonderful sensations – at least based on the soft noises she was making.  His lips moved to her neck, then her ear.  She was intoxicating, the smell and taste of her skin only making him want it more and he began to lose track of anything but ways to keep kissing her.  He sensed that his six foot, two inch frame was heavy on her and strong, his grip on her forceful, but he was careful not to hurt her as he slid his hands up and entwined his fingers with hers.  The look in her eyes held a certain rushed, excited panic.  Ron felt a similar sensation, a sexual power at holding her down, exposed and helpless.  Still gripping her tightly, he paused to smile at her, offering his assurances of her safety and he immediately noticed the stiffness in her shoulders dissipate. 

 

Realizing that if he didn’t rein himself in, and soon, he would surely press her for more; possibly more than she was willing to give.  He examined her expression for a sign, any sign of what she was thinking.  With her head tilted back, he watched her swallow, the shadow dancing down the soft slope of her neck.  The sight of her stretched out below him, his arms holding her at his command, filled him with unbridled lust, and his arousal retaliated as he ground his cock back against her thigh.

 

The kissing, the touching, they were all wonderful.  He was becoming lost in the abyss of his desire, but his thrust against her brought her eyes back to that panicked expression that had subsided just moments before.  When her eyes popped open, his own became somewhat wide and concerned.  

She was so beautiful, so absolutely stunning.  She deserved to have so much more than a quick snog on the living room rug.  Kissing Hermione was a sacred act.  Her lips were to be revered; her skin worshipped with ultimate tenderness and her happiness and contentment his goal.  This wasn’t right.  He was moving too fast.

 

Ron noticed her brow furrow very subtly and sensed a fear or uneasiness when her breathing pattern changed.  Releasing her immediately, he stood up and offered his hand. 

 

“Ron?”  She propped herself up on her elbows, looking relieved to be free of his grip and yet Ron puzzled over something else, something he could only describe as a longing that burned in her eyes.

 

“I know that rug can’t be all that comfortable.”  His heart was still beating with the thunder of a thousand hooves, but he smiled and tried to appear calm.  The slightest hint that he had frightened her, left him with an ache in his chest.  He knew he had somehow gone too far, too fast.  She hesitated, but finally reached out and he pulled her to her feet.

 

He walked over to the sofa, pulling her along.  “Come here.”  He sat down in the center of the cushion and patted the one next to him, fully intending to calm things down a bit and just talk for a while.  But she stood motionless before him, her hand still in his.  He knew something was off - that look wasn’t benign, even as she tried to cover it up.  He had to know.  He had to learn his limits.  “Hermione, did I frighten you?”

 

To his great surprise and with rapt pleasure, Hermione slid a knee onto the sofa, straddling his lap, each leg resting on the cushions flanking him.  Ron was in the grip of his most erotic fantasy and yet afraid to touch her.  He kept his hands at his sides, trying to remain in control.

 

She ran both hands through his hair and finally rested her forehead against his before she answered.  “A bit.  I mean, we got a bit intense and I just….”

 

“I’m sorry if I frightened you.  I would never do anything like that.  I’d never force you into anything.  If you want me to stop, you just say so and I will…immediately.”

 

“I know.  I trust you.”  He raised an eyebrow, asking if this was really true.  “I do.  It’s just that I’ve never done this before.  I’ve never felt a man’s…you know and it sort of scared me.”

 

He reached around and started rubbing her back.  “Well, I’ve never done this before either, Hermione.  If I…”

 

“What?”  She pulled back a bit to see him better.  “Didn’t you and Lavender?”

 

“No.”  He shook his head, his eyes open and truthful.  “Just some kissing and a bit of hands roaming here and there, but nothing else.  I’m just as new to this as you.”

 

The reassurance that he was young and inexperienced, just like her, seemed to soothe her and she exhaled and licked her lips as if giving herself permission to kiss him again.  Still holding his head in her hands, she pressed her lips back against him again.  Ron relaxed and drew in a long breath through his nose, as their lips met and he pulled her closer to him.  Her hands seemed to steer him back to where she wanted him and she tipped her head back and he resumed his exploration of her neck.

 

He began with the little hollow in the center, then a bit lower and lower until he met the top button of her pink blouse.  Running into this obstacle, he changed course and moved to the sides, his lips grazing over her collarbone.

 

“Yes.”  Her voice was breathy.  “Don’t stop, Ron.”

 

  _What did she just say?  This is fucking amazing!  Maybe I could just undo the top button.  Would she allow that?  She said she wants more._

 

He kept his lips attached to her, still roaming over her neck, but his hands began a journey up her back, over her shoulders and down to meet at the top of her blouse.  He hovered there, still wondering if he had permission to proceed.

 

*** 

 

Her eyes were closed and her head tipped back as she floated on a cloud of Ron induced haze.  His lips were so incredible!  How could he be so strong and muscular and yet so gentle?  It was a miracle that she hadn’t collapsed from the constant rush of chills and tingles that his lips kept sending through her body.   Lower.  He was moving lower.  His lips were right there.

 

  _Unbutton the blouse.  Please, unbutton the blouse.  I want to feel more._

 “Yes.”  She announced her joy when his hands began to move again, settling on that first button.  The smallest part of Hermione’s brain registered that he had paused, even as his lips continued to lick and bite and kiss her neck. 

  _He’s waiting for permission.  He doesn’t need permission.  Just, take me!  Now!_

 

All logical reasoning flew out the door the minute she felt him pop the first button free of its slot - then a second and a third.  His lips began to trail behind his hands, leaving a path of wet kisses followed by cool breezes.

 

Opening the third button, Hermione knew that Ron finally got an eye full of white lace and cotton.  She was wearing a simple bra, not something seen on the girls in the catalogs, but he seemed to like it murmuring “so sexy” in a soft whisper.  Now that he was on a roll, the buttons seemed to come free quicker and soon her entire blouse was unfastened and hanging loose at her sides.

 

His lack of kisses brought Hermione out of her trance and she lifted her head back up and opened her eyes.  He carefully pulled the blouse to the side and ran the back of his finger over her stomach.  Licking his lips, he seemed to inhale his courage and reached up to slide the fabric down her arms.

 

The need to feel him, to touch him, it was overtaking her.  The ache that was building between her legs was becoming noticeable and far more difficult to ignore.  When she spoke, it was soft, but demanding.  “Ron.  Take off your shirt.”

 

”Absolutely.”  Without delay, he reached over his head and pulled the t-shirt off, throwing it aside and looked back at her as if awaiting the next instruction.  She noticed how he seemed incapable of tearing his eyes away from her chest as her deep breathing seemed to immobilize him.

 

“Touch me, Ron.”  She gave him the go-ahead and watched his eyes nearly turn navy blue with the depth of his passion.  Nervously, hesitantly, he slid his hands up across her hips and then brushed her stomach before approaching her chest.  If his dreams were anything like hers, then, her breasts were most likely the objects of his great desire and numerous fantasies and she watched his eyes grow wide as his palms finally slid over her breasts.  With great care, he pressed his fingertips into the soft tissue of her bosom and she marveled at how she filled his hands so perfectly and completely.  Even through the fabric, her nipples started to harden and she felt him search out her peaks with his thumb, provoking them, teasing them to sprout even higher.

 

Hermione’s eyes fell shut again, directing her brain to take over the vision of what he was doing to her at this very moment.  Needing a larger dose of oxygen, her lips parted as her chest rose and fell, forcing her soft mounds into his hands even more.  She had dreamed of this for so long.  So many nights of lying in bed, running her own hands over herself and wondering how it would feel to have Ron touch her.  She knew that this indirect sensation wasn’t going to be adequate, she needed to feel his skin touching hers, but she was still holding herself back, always questioning just how far she would go.

 

Then he did it.  He tucked his thumb under the bottom edge of her bra and stroked the underside of her breast.  “Wow.”  Ron’s breathy statement forced a shallow smile to Hermione’s face.

 

*** 

 

Despite the location of his hand and the tantalizing sight before him, something drew his eyes up to hers and in that instant, he realized just how lost he was.  Looking into her eyes he could clearly envision his whole life laid out before him and she was in every scene.  He wanted nothing more than to ensure that she would be by his side through it all and it struck him that he hadn’t said it yet – he hadn’t said those all important words.

 

He quickly released his grip from her breast and shoulder, instead finding her hands and intertwining his fingers with hers.  Hermione frowned and looked down at herself and then back to him.

 

“They’re not very big.  I’m sorry if you’re disappointed.”

 

“What?  Hermione, you are gorgeous!  And, I’m just amazed that you’re even allowing me to see you, let alone touch you like that.”  She continued looking morose.  “It’s just that I need to tell you something.”

 

Hermione’s whole countenance had changed from erotic pleasure to extreme concern within a few seconds.  Ron nearly punched himself for she was finally letting go, allowing their intimacy to consume them both and then he had to go and pull away.  And, now she suspected that it was due to his opinions on the size of her lovely, luscious, indescribable breasts.  Yes, she wasn’t a bodacious vixen like some of those girls in the magazines, but she fit into his hands just right.  In a word, she was perfect.  He held her hands tightly, hoping to send some assurances into her system.  Ron kept studying her expressions as they changed, ever so subtly, an almost horrified look on her at the moment.  He only held love for this woman and he so wanted to tell her, but she looked miserable.

 

“I can’t say this when you look so sad.”

 

“How do you want me to look?” she asked, her voice clearly indicating the absurdity of his statement.

 

“The way you did a few minutes ago when my lips were on your neck.”  His eyes flickered to her neck and back to her face again, reminiscing on his recent conquest.

 

“Well, I looked like that because you were taking my breath away…”  

 

He cut her off before she could continue.  “Hermione, you take my breath away every day.  I love you.  I love you so much.”

 

Her brow furrowed in question like she wondered if her brain had registered that correctly.  Ron continued, unable to stop until he was sure that she was convinced.

 

“I think I’ve loved you for years now.  I know I should have told you this a lot sooner, but I just never thought it was the right time.”  Mistakenly, his eyes turned down to her chest again and when he looked back up his lips burned with the realization of his error.

 

“So, this is the right time?  When I’m sitting on your lap with my blouse unbuttoned?  Let’s just see how far Hermione will go, huh?”  Her hand pressed against his chest, her leg retreating from the sofa, but Ron held tightly to her hands.

 

“Oh.  No.  No, no, no, no.  I didn’t mean it like that.  I didn’t say it just so I could get into your knickers.  Really.”  

 

She cocked her head, not looking convinced.  In fact, she looked a little angry and knowing her the way that he did, Ron could almost hear her thoughts ‘This had better not be some hormonal desire to complete his right of passage into manhood.  If it is, he won’t live to see daylight again.’

 

His thumbs began a frantic trail of circles over her hands, hoping to keep her in place while he continued his explanation.  “Look, I just didn’t want us to…you know…not that I thought that we were going to have….you know, but if you were considering it…well, I just…I wanted you to know how I felt before hand, that’s all.”

 

Ron sighed, obviously having a hard time verbalizing his thoughts.  “I mean, if we had…” he swallowed, trying to force the word out, “sex.”  Hermione’s eyes grew.  “And then afterward I said that I loved you, well, then you’d think it was just because of the sex and that I didn’t really mean it, but I do.  So, I just wanted to say it first.”  Ron’s nerves had totally taken over his body and he couldn’t stop his lips from moving, all the while Hermione continued to watch him, a slow smile spreading across her lips.

 

“Hermione, I’m not expecting anything.  I’d still feel the same about you, even if all we ever did was just kiss and touch like we just did.  So, I’m not trying to push you into doing anything you don’t want.  That’s why I stopped.”

 

Hermione’s smile seemed to put a stop to his ramblings, even as his breathing continued at a quicker pace.  She loosened her fingers from his and continued her retreat from his lap.

 

  _Oh, great.  Now you’ve done it, Ron.  You scared her away.  You just had to mention sex and love in the same conversation.  Look at her!  She’s spooked!  Quick.  Damage control.  Think!_   

*** 

 

Hermione’s heart was overflowing with happiness.  He had finally said it.  He loved her and he went out of his way to make sure she knew it.  The nervous expression on his face seemed to do just the opposite for her.  She felt calmer than she had the entire day.  Filled with giddy excitement and love, a certain playfulness seemed to come to the forefront.  Giving a coy smile, she finally spoke.  “Come with me.”  

 

Ron’s gaze stayed on her as she walked around the sofa and headed down the hall.  She noted how he didn’t actually move, but followed her visually over his shoulder.  Tipping her head to indicate her current direction, she reiterated “Come on.”  That finally got Ron to his feet and she heard his soft footsteps following her down the hall that led to her study, the loo and her bedroom.  Now in a playful, loving, almost giddy mood, Hermione slid her pink blouse off the rest of the way and tossed it over her head at him.  

 

He caught it and Hermione laughed as he looked at the pink cotton as if it would speak to him and give him the answers to some deeply troubling question.  Ron appeared rooted to the floor and when he didn’t move, she spoke up again.  “Ron?”

 

*** 

 

Looking back up, his jaw dropped and his heart moved just as far north into his throat as his cock did in his pants.  She was standing in the doorway to her bedroom, gazing at him over her shoulder to make sure he was watching.  The next minute seemed to go in slow motion for Ron, as she reached behind her back and unclasped her bra, allowing it to slowly fall from her body.  The door frame blocked part of his view, but Ron’s eyes couldn’t help but see the beginnings of some luscious curves that graced her chest.  She tossed the bra to him as well, forcing Ron to break eye contact with her body and catch the lacy white lingerie that hit him in the chest.

 

When he looked back in search of her soft, naked skin, she was gone and he forced his legs to ignore the protruding third member between them and carry him the few steps that would take him into her bedroom.  The glow of a single candle was all that lit the interior of the room, casting soft shadows on everything.  Crossing the threshold, he came to a stop once again as Hermione stood along the side of her bed, one hand on the bedpost that supported the canopy of cream silk adorning the top - the same bedpost that, at this moment was, like the doorframe before, concealing just enough of her profile to make Ron’s mouth water in anticipation.  Not moving, but still gazing at him with the ultimate in sexy expressions, she urged him forward.

 

“Are you coming?”

 

  _I will be soon if you keep this up.  Dear god, what do I do now?  I want her so much._

The two items of clothing that he had caught in the hallway simply fell from his grasp, no longer needed or wanted.  They prevented him from having the full use of his hands; hands that he wanted to run all over her sinfully sexy body any second now.  In a few hesitant steps, Ron found himself standing behind her and his instincts directed his fingers up to sweep her wavy hair to the side, lifting the soft strands over her left shoulder.  His hand traced over her back and shoulder blades.  They were so soft and warm, the candlelight making her skin dance as the moon on a tropical beach bounces off the waves and creates sparkles of light even in the darkest of night.

 

She whimpered and he noted the goose bumps on her skin as he stroked down toward her waist, closing in on her stomach as he stepped closer, brushing his bare chest against her back.  Slowly, giving her time to adjust to his intentions, his palms slid north over her firm, but soft stomach muscles and then he eclipsed the swell of her chest.

 

_Yes!  Oh, god, Yes!_

 

Hermione’s head fell back against him in apparent surrender as he fully cupped her deliciously naked breasts, pressing gently, stroking the sides, exploring his new found treasure.  They were glorious. Absolutely glorious and he kissed her neck, looking down at what he had so wanted to see.  It didn’t seem possible that he was viewing his own hands, cradling Hermione’s breasts and he watched as if he was an innocent bystander, observing his own thumbs brushing over her nipples.  The heat that was pouring off of her was bringing a sheen of sweat to his chest as he continued to kiss her, his hands now roaming over her breasts and stomach.

 

Her moans were nearly as enticing as the way she was squirming and arching her back, begging for more of his touch even as he willingly offered it to her.  She turned her head toward him and found his lips.  They were hot and moist and seemed much fuller than they had before.  This time his tongue plunged in deeply, pressing his desire and need for her farther into the depths of her soul and his cock twitched as more blood rushed into the region.  

 

Ron’s right hand slid across her stomach once more and suddenly found itself pushing into the waistband of her denims, reading his thoughts.  He half expected her to pull away or grab his hand.  After all, this was way past any previously set boundaries.  Part of him froze, only allowing his lips to continue moving as they traversed the expanse of milky white skin between her earlobe and shoulder.

 

It took every last bit of control for him to refrain from tugging at the button of her denims, understanding that she had to be the one to make that decision.  If they were truly going to pass another frontier in this erotic odyssey, Hermione would have to act as the compass.  Ron’s directional indicator had his hand moving south, but only with her verification of his reading, would he continue in his quest.

 

Without warning, she spun around, his hand forced to slip free of its denim pocket.  Her lips went directly to his chest, kissing across his pectoral muscles, nuzzling through the small patch of soft red hair spread over his sternum.  As her head moved up, her hands spread out over his abdomen, stroking over every ripple and sending increasingly thrilling chills down his spine and into his balls.

 

Ron stood transfixed as her mouth slid over his nipple, licking and nibbling until it peaked against her lips.  His cock was now throbbing with arousal as it threatened to burst right inside his denims.  The pulse in his groin was so intense he gasped when he felt her other hand palm over his crotch.  Her fingers reached under to cup his balls and gave a gentle squeeze, rocketing him toward bliss. 

 

“Hermione!”  

 

His cry drew her attention and she looked up, but kept her hand in place.  

 

Ron struggled, both with his words and his thread-like grip on control.  “I…I…you have to stop.  I can’t control myself much longer.”

 

As if his statement was the most ridiculous thing she had ever heard, she spoke smoothly.

 

“Did I say I wanted you to control yourself?”  Now her left hand moved to join the other and started twisting the denim to release the button on his waistband.

 

  _FUCK!  Holy fuck!  She wants me to come?!_

His shaft was already at peak capacity and yet her statement seemed to force even more blood flow into the region.  Ron’s nerves were at the precipice of insanity, his legs beginning to tremble, but he asked once more.  “Hermione.  Are you sure you want this?”

 

She answered in a throaty growl, “I want you,” as the button snapped free.  “I want to see you.  Is this alright?” she asked, even as he felt the zipper lower slowly over his bulge.

 

He nodded while searching for his voice, finally affirming her question with a squeaky reply.  “Yeah.  It’s fine.”

 

  _Fine?  This is freakin’ fantastic!  My pants are killing me._  

Without even allowing him time to adjust, the same consideration he offered her, she slipped her thumbs into the waist of his denims and began to push down.  Almost immediately, his boxers tented forward announcing his pulsing erection.  Dropping to her knees in front of him, her eyes were drawn to his size before she divested him of his trousers.

 

Still kneeling before him, she tilted her head to look up and smiled before her hands leisurely trailed up the tops of his thighs, the hairs nearly clicking with electricity as another round of goose bumps raced over him.  Skirting under the hem of his boxers, she carefully reached up the soft insides of his thighs and his eyes nearly crossed when he felt her touch the bottom of his balls.  One hand snaked up farther, her small fingers enveloping his swollen base.  Ron grunted and grabbed hold of the bedpost.

 

  _Don’t loose it yet.  Keep control, Ron.  Just a little longer._

His reaction must have stunned her for she drew her hand back down.  “Did I hurt you?”  She looked concerned kneeling before him and Ron hurried to correct the situation.

 

“No.  It felt brilliant.”

 

An evil grin appeared on her face and Ron’s eyes widened and he gripped the post just a bit tighter as she grabbed the two leg openings of his boxers and started to pull.  His right hand, acting in pure self preservation, lifted the elastic over the tip of his cock just as she swept them down his legs with increasing speed.  He stepped out of them and she tossed them aside.

 

Hermione’s pupils looked dilated, they were so wide and her mouth fell open just a bit as her tongue swept over her lips.  Ron was standing before her in all his glory and she looked a bit faint, finally voicing what must have been racing through her head.  

 

“How any woman is supposed to get something this large inside of them is a wonder.  It won’t fit.  I’m sure of it.”  Ron’s chest nearly puffed out with pride at hearing that statement.  Only her wide-eyed look kept him in check.  

 

“Not just any woman will ever get to have this.  I’ve been saving it for someone special.”

 

Her eyes rolled into her head and Ron was certain she was going to pass out as she cried out another soft noise.  She obviously got the clue as he watched her thighs contract as she shifted her hips and her eyes reopened, focused only on his cock.

 

“Is it alright if I…kiss it?” she asked, still unsure as to what would make him feel good.

 

It seemed that all of Ron’s fantasies were about to come true as he nodded his permission and watched as her lips pressed against his head.  When her tongue darted out and stroked up the side, his tip already leaking of pre-cum, Ron felt his knees grow weak and he was forced to sit on the edge of the bed, his eyes locked on her mouth.

 

She paused, studying him and then bit her lip for a moment before looking up at his face.  “I read that if the man comes first this way, then he’ll last longer on the second go.”

 

  _Dear Merlin, she’s been reading sex books and she wants to try out her theories on me!  Wait.  Did she say the second go?  Oh…_  

The combination of that thought along with the sudden sensation of Hermione’s lips wrapping around the head of his cock sent him spiraling out of control.  She had only managed to suck him once, her tongue spinning around the tip as she released him before he exploded.  Clutching the bedspread in his fist, his voice cried out with exquisite agony as he shot out several strong bursts, coating her chin and chest in a glossy layer of cream.

 

Hermione sat transfixed with a look of wonder as Ron’s head fell back and he moaned and grunted with every spurt, Hermione flinching ever so slightly as the first layer of semen sprayed her chin.  Watching his eruption with one hand still gently holding his cock, she no longer moved and Ron thanked the gods for he desperately needed a minute to recover.  Somehow the thought of her covered in his juices was incredibly sexy and when his heart finally slowed down enough, he opened his eyes to see his love covered in a sticky mess.  Only then did the sexy connotation give way to that of embarrassment.  

 

“I’m sorry, Hermione.  I should have warned you.”

 

“It’s alright.  I was surprised, but I kind of liked it.”  Her tongue reached out and swept over the corner of her mouth, pulling in a tiny taste of Ron’s essence.  He felt a flicker of heat returning to his semi-hard cock.

  

  _She’s tasting me! That is so HOT!  God, I love being eighteen!  A second go, remember?_

Helping her up, he quickly found his wand to perform a quick cleaning charm on her before placing it on the bedside table.  She found a seat beside him, looking quite pleased with herself.

 

*** 

 

Ron’s eyes sparkled with a naughty looking grin of sorts.  “You, Ms. Granger, have far too many clothes on.”  

 

Moving his knee up onto the bed, she countered, sliding back into the center of the mattress.  Based on his statement, she fully expected him to rip her denims off and have at it, but instead his lips went back to her throat as she allowed herself to lie back on the duvet.

 

A second later, his wet mouth left the safety of her neck and latched on to her right breast, sucking and nibbling with quiet fervor.  The other breast got equal attention from his hand and she squirmed, unable to determine which felt better for both were sending tiny sparks through her pelvis.

 

A quiet “Hmmm” escaped her lips, her mind already slipping easily back into her favorite fantasy.  A good portion of it was already taking shape but suddenly she felt an overwhelming desire to observe.  At first she noticed the different colors in Ron’s hair and how it smelled woodsy and fresh, but her eyes swiftly focused on the place where her body was now writhing in sensation.  It seemed to happen way too fast for her liking, but she heard a zipper and felt Ron’s hands grab hold of the denim.  She lifted up her hips, her purpose two-fold.  Ron must have immediately understood both her approval and her eagerness to rid herself of the final piece of substantial separation for he stripped them down her legs with daring speed.  

 

When Hermione looked back up, her body tensed with a surprising modesty and her hands reached up across her chest.  It was foolish for he had already seen her, but it was almost like an instinct, not a conscious decision, but one that left her feeling embarrassed and clearly unsure of her current circumstance.  Luckily, the room was quite dim, but the fact remained that she could still clearly see Ron, completely nude, his cock beginning to make a comeback and she found herself hesitant even though her body screamed for more.

 

*** 

 

Ron had been going with the flow, enjoying the sensations and was completely in awe of the fact that he was seeing her white cotton knickers for the first time.  In fact, he was so focused on determining what was underneath those knickers, that Hermione’s reaction nearly went unnoticed.  He crawled up onto the bed, like a predator surveying his prey.  His knee slid between her legs, forcing them apart a bit more and he hovered above her, ready to re-establish domain over her body when he saw her arms tightly wrapped around her chest.

 

Blinking twice, his brow furrowed in thought.  “Hermione, why…”   But then his eyes met hers once again and her expression brought him to an abrupt halt.  “What’s wrong?”

 

Even with his renewed ardor, his chest felt full of concern, not annoyance or disappointment, only concern.  Gone was her flirtatious expression, her wicked looking grin and air of confidence that just moments before were showing him unbound pleasure.  Her whole posture changed and in an instant, flashes of a million talks from his parents and his brothers played in his mind.

 

  _Never force a girl into anything.  Don’t intimidate her into giving in.  Girls have to be very relaxed and willing.  You need to make her feel comfortable and safe.  You always respect girls._

Each statement came with a separate face, a voice in Ron’s head, telling him that something wasn’t right.  The knee that pressed between her legs rose up and dropped to her side.  He rolled over beside her, careful to move slowly and he tried to offer a pleasant expression as he spoke.  

 

“Was that a bit too fast?  I’m sorry, Hermione…I didn’t mean…”

 

“It’s not you, Ron.  I’m just feeling a little nervous and a little exposed lying here like this.”

 

Ron slid off the bed, found his boxers on the floor and slipped them back on, hoping this would provide some small sense a security for her.  He turned and sat down on the edge of the bed, his hand resting on the safety of her arm.  

 

“Do you want your dressing gown?”  

 

He sensed that their foray into intimacy was nearing an end and although he felt disappointed, Hermione’s feelings are what mattered most and his urges dissipated a little.

 

With her palms still resting over her chest, she looked away, apparently asking something that made her uncomfortable.  “Could we just get under the covers a bit?”

 

Ron’s cock sprang back to life.  Maybe this wasn’t over after all!  “Certainly!”  He tried to keep his response from sounding too excited and kept a calm pace as he lifted the pillow and began pulling the sheets and duvet down.  She rolled off the bed and he flipped the covers back for her.  Within an instant, she jumped under them, pulling them up under her arms.

 

Her brown curls framed her head on the pillow and Ron smiled at the somewhat angelic image.  “You are so beautiful.”  She smiled back, looking much more comfortable under the sheets.

 

“I’m sorry if I’m being all nervous.  I really do want to be with you.”

 

He cut her off.  “I know.  I want to be with you, too, but not if it doesn’t feel right.  What you just did for me was amazing and I’d really like to try and do the same for you…that is…if you’ll let me.”

 

Hermione’s eyes grew wide, obviously contemplating his suggestion.  “You mean…with your…mouth?  Down there?”  He actually saw her attempt to swallow with apparent difficulty.

 

“Only if you want me to.”  He hoped she did, but waited patiently on the edge of the bed.

 

Appearing totally mute, her eyes shifting back and forth on his, her mouth opening and closing numerous times, each time causing Ron to brace himself for her response.  Finally, she just lifted up the edge of the sheet next to her.  “Will you come get under the covers with me?”

 

Ron willingly slid in beside her, rolling onto his side to get comfortable, sure that he was settling in for a long evening.  If she didn’t want to go any farther, he would be just as happy to hold her and fall asleep for the evening.  With his left hand holding up his head, his right was free to push a few stray hairs away from her face and he followed one particular curl on its spiraling path down her shoulder, landing at the top edge of the sheet.  He was relaxed and feeling somewhat ashamed that he felt so good and left her unsatisfied.  Still, the idea of sleeping with this lovely creature was not a disagreeable thought at all.

 

Their current state was to be short-lived.  Hermione curled onto her side, a leg sweeping over Ron’s thigh as she kissed him soundly, forcing his head back onto the pillow.  He hesitated for a second, his mind playing catch up with his body before wrapping his arms around her.  She adjusted, wiggling her body closer, her bare chest now pressing against his.  The sheets must have given her back her sense of security, for his previously shy and embarrassed girl was now smothering him with kisses.

 

  _Don’t get too worked up, Ron.  This probably is just a goodnight kiss.  She’s too nervous for this to go further.  Be a good boyfriend.  That’s the most important thing._  

Ron was feeling pretty confident and under control.  After all, he already experienced a good release.  It was pretty clear that Hermione was the one still fighting back some urges.  He was sure that he could tame himself for the duration - that is until she ground her pelvis against him once more and he felt her soft tits mold into him.  With a roar in his chest, he rolled her back over, kissing her to within one inch of her breath.  She sucked in air as his lips finally released hers, her skin once again moist and flushed from their passion.

 

“Touch me.”  She spoke softly, almost in a whisper, but Ron heard it.  He was still panting deeply from their latest round of snogging, but he did as instructed, lifting himself partially off of her and reacquainting himself with her breasts.  However, he had barely brushed over her supple mounds when she spoke again.

 

“No.  Touch me down there.”

 

Ron stopped breathing for a few seconds, his body paralyzed in something akin to fearful desire.  When he finally inhaled again, it seemed the oxygen must have kick started his brain that had momentarily turned off after her last command.  “Are…are you sure?”

 

She looked directly at him and nodded.  Remember all that control he had just moments ago?  It was gone, to be replaced by nervous excitement, lack of confidence and a general sense of mystery as to what to do next.  “Um…okay.”

 

Finding the edge of the sheet, his hand glided down her body, the tips of his fingers tickling across the top of her thigh.  It was impossible to keep going after he actually touched her knickers.  The slight pause broke with the sound of a loud gulp and then he called his inner Gryffindor and slid his palm over her heat, his fingers sensing the dampness of the cotton.  It took a minute or two for him to just explore her through the cotton, finding it soaked and revealing the stiffness of the curly hair below it.  Her whimpers and wiggles, panting and shifting all told him that she wanted more, she wanted him to relieve the pressure that was building for her, just as it had for him.  Drawing in a confirming breath, he dared to slip his middle finger under the elastic and brush over her already moist bush.  Her soft little cooing noises gave him confidence and a second finger joined the first and carefully slid the material to the side.

 

  _Oh, my god.  This is fantastic.  This is bloody brilliant.  Soft and oh, god.  I’m touching her!  I’m touching Hermione’s pussy!_   

Without warning, Hermione’s hands reached down and began sliding the knickers off.  Ron withdrew his hand as she bent her knees to get the offending garment off from around her ankles and tossed it onto the floor.

 

“Tell me what to do.”  Ron asked, his hand resuming its position.

 

Her hand ghosted him, pressing her middle finger against his, guiding it into position as she offered instructions.

 

“Start down here and slowly stroke up.”  She settled the tip of his finger on a little bump that was lost in the folds of silky, hot wetness.  “This is my clit.  Feel it?”

 

Ron couldn’t form words, but made sure he nodded his answer.  His cock was at full attention again and he was sure she could feel it pressing against her side as he lay there with his finger pressed against her clitoris.  He’d seen pictures of it, but this was so much better.  She guided his hand in a circular motion, but soon released him, allowing him to continue on his own, his tutelage done.  He kept up the motion and was soon rewarded by a set of mewing sounds and the feel of Hermione’s body shifting, trying to find a rhythm that matched his hand.

 

Feeling bolder, he added a second finger and started back down at the bottom again, sliding up and resuming his message of her hot center.  Suddenly a gush of warm liquid coated her silken folds.  Her legs were falling farther and farther apart and the sheet was slipping from her chest and Ron took advantage of her bared right breast and latched on, his lips sucking her with the same intensity as his hand’s ministrations.  She cried out when her nipple popped from his mouth.

 

Ron wasn’t sure what it felt like when a girl came, but he was definitely going to pay attention and find out.  The more he rubbed and moved, the more he found the spots that drew the most noise from her lips.  “Oh...Ron.  Yes.  There.  Oh, right there.”

 

Her hips now rocked steadily, thrusting herself against his hand.  “Hmmm.  Yes.”  

 

“A little more.  A little more.”  Her moaning grew and grew and suddenly she tensed and became very still, her mouth falling open, but no sound.  He felt her muscles tightly pulsing against his fingers.  And then she cried out. “Aaahhhh!”

 

The pulsing sensation slowed, but he felt her muscles contract several more times, each one making her gasp and tense, followed by more deep breathing.  Gradually he noticed her right leg became loose and fell against him, as if all of the energy were drained from it.

 

He couldn’t help but slip his fingers down her center one more time, just enjoying the womanhood that was Hermione.  Slowly, he withdrew his hand, watching as she came down from her high and her breathing lightened.

 

Ron couldn’t help himself.  He had to know.  “So, I guess that was an orgasm?”

 

She chuckled faintly.  “Yes, Ron.  That was a very nice orgasm.”

 

He smiled to himself, feeling rather proud of his accomplishment.  He was definitely going to do this again and with practice, he couldn’t wait to find out what kind of noises and responses he could get out of this girl.  No, this woman.  Oh, she was all woman and he was ready to explore every centimeter of her.  The promise of doing this for her again and again made him woozy with anticipation.

 

The tugging on his boxer shorts brought him out of his lust-induced daydream and he found she had disappeared under the sheet and was returning him to his birthday suit.  His boxers flew through the air, joining her knickers on the carpet and then her head popped out from under the sheet and she crawled up onto him, her lips finding his ear.

 

His already firm cock, tingled when it brushed against the dark curls of her mound as her hips settled across his thigh.  He reached down, grabbing her bum with both hands and pulled her to him tighter.  

 

“Were you serious about the ‘second go round’ comment before?”  His cock was now dancing on its own, twitching against her with every move she made.  

 

Her answer came with an eager expression and another question.  “Do you know the contraception spell?”

 

  _Oh, fuck.  We’re really going to do this.  The spell.  What’s the fuckin’ spell?  Please, Ron.  Think.  Yeah.  Yeah, I know it.  Where’s my wand!_

“Yes.  Do you want to do it or do you want me?”  His right hand was searching the bedside table.  When he didn’t find it within a few seconds, Hermione jumped out of the bed, found her wand and cast the spell on herself.  She glowed blue for a brief second and then lifted the sheet and climbed back in beside him.

 

This time, however, Ron took the lead, rolling on top of her.  He kissed her face, her cheeks, eyes, nose, forehead, lips, everywhere, truly believing that she deserved every bit of it for what she was about to give him.

 

With great care, he wedged both of his knees between her thighs, forcing her to bend her knees and pull them up on either side of him.  He rested most of his weight on his left elbow and reached between his legs with his right.

 

Firmly grabbing his throbbing cock, he guided it to her opening and slid the tip through her wetness.  He so wanted to just thrust it in and take her, but he had to make certain.

 

“Hermione, are you sure you want this?”

 

“Yes, Ron.  I want you inside of me.”  Her eyes showed a certain desperation, a sense of pleading that Ron had rarely seen in her before.  It was just so unusual.

 

“Hermione, love, I want to be inside of you more than anything.  But, this isn’t a game or a one-night fling or anything.  I love you.  If we do this, you’re mine.  Do you understand?  I want you and once you give me this, I won’t let go.”

 

“I’ve always been yours.  Go slow.”  She didn’t need to answer the rest of his questions.  Her command was his wish and he brushed his tip against her again, sliding the moisture around her hot slit.  Then he pressed the head into her and paused, making sure she felt alright.  “Tell me if it hurts, okay?”

 

She nodded and his hand let go, turning control over to his hips, pushing into her more and more, time ticking as he pushed deeper and deeper.  Her walls were so tight, so hot and he struggled to stay slow and easy.  Suddenly he felt resistance and looked up at her face for a sign.  She was breathing evenly, her mouth open and her eyes fixed firmly on his as he made one final push and broke through the barrier.

 

She cried out as he sank into her fully, his orange meeting her brown curls.  He couldn’t help but grunt out his pleasure at finally filling her, but her face was anything but happy at the moment.  A single tear was floating down her cheek as her face grimaced.

 

“Oh, Hermione.  I’m sorry.  Do you want me to pull out?”

 

“No.  No.  Please.  Just stay still for a second and let me adjust.  It’s not that bad.”

 

With a control he didn’t know he had, he remained still, his cock absorbing the wonderful sensations of her tight walls holding him inside.  She felt utterly fantastic.  This had to be heaven.  Nothing in his life had ever felt this good.  Wanking seemed like child’s play compared to this.  If he died this moment, he knew that his life had been full of the greatest joy imaginable.

 

Finally, his restraint slipping, he withdrew a couple of inches and pushed back in and then again, all the time watching her face as it seemed to relax the more he moved.  His hips started to guide him into a pace, pressing in and out of her with a steady beat.  She must have been right about the second go round because he was definitely lasting longer this time.  However, he sensed the familiar heat building in his balls and started to pick up the pace almost immediately.  One more deep thrust, then another and then….”Oh, GOD!” he groaned finally slamming himself into her as his seed spilled out of him.  He grunted two more times as his body jerked, draining itself into her.

 

His arms seemed incapable of holding up his weight and he sank down, but he tried to keep one elbow tucked under him to keep from crushing her.  After gulping in a few deep breaths, he managed to lift himself back up and as carefully as he could, he slid out of her and fell onto his back.

 

Feeling barely conscious, he lay against the pillow for a moment before feeling a soft kiss on his forehead.

 

“I’ll be right back.”  

 

He turned to see her nude form retreating toward the loo.  His head was still trying to wrap itself around what had just happened between them, even as he found his wand and did a quick cleaning spell.

 

Taking a moment, he pulled on his boxers and straightened up the bed.  In the process of pulling back the sheets, he saw it.  There was red on the sheets.  Just a little, but he noticed and it was like a stabbing sensation in his chest.  He’d spent a good portion of his life trying to keep her safe and healthy and now this.  If he had truly injured her, he wouldn’t be able to forgive himself.  His head snapped around to the door leading to the loo and he approached it and knocked lightly, his voice trembling with concern.

 

“H-Hermione?  Are you al-alright?”

 

The door opened and Hermione stood before him, still completely nude and looking lovely as ever, but Ron was too worried to think of anything else.  “Hermione.  There’s blood on the sheets.  Are you alright?”  Without even waiting for her reply, his hands reached up to cup her cheeks as he spoke lovingly to her.  “I didn’t mean to hurt you.  I could never hurt you.”

 

“I’m fine, Ron.  It happens sometimes with virgins.  I’m a little sore, but I’ll be fine.”

 

“It’s just not right that I get to feel so incredibly good and you have to be hurt.”

 

She took his hand and led him back to the bed.  With a flick of her wand, the sheets were clean and she turned back to him, trailing a finger through the soft, red down on his chest.

 

“How about you make it up to me by staying and sleeping with me tonight?”

 

She crawled into the bed and turned onto her side to face Ron who stood along the side, unsure if she were being totally truthful with him.  Any eighteen year-old man would surely jump at the chance to sleep with a naked woman, but the image of that red spot on the sheets had him transfixed.  Then a thought occurred to him.  If she were hurt, then it was probably best that he stay with her, keep her close just in case.  Ron’s face lit up and he eagerly climbed in and scooped her up against him, his hand reaching down to stroke her warm arm protectively.  Lovingly kissing her head, he let out a long sigh.  

 

A whispered “I love you” was met with her response, “I love you, too, Ron.”

  


End file.
